North's Helper
by Mischief.Always.Managed
Summary: Santa's elves aren't supposed to be tall. Elves aren't supposed to be witty or sarcastic. Elves aren't girls either. "Whose that?" Jack asked curiously at the tall girl who burst into the room. North's eyes doubled in size as he looked at the girl to Jack and back. "Is that-" Sandy blew dust at her on impulse and she slowly lost conscious. "SANDY!"
1. Prologue

"North you can't be serious." The pooka exasperated towards the bigger man in front of him. Old Saint Nick smiled widely at him before turning his attention back to the little girl that was playing with Tooth and Sandman.

"Come on lad!" His thick Russian accents broke their attention from the girl. "She's a sight for sore eyes!" Bunnymud looked at the little girl giggling wildly, her face glowing with happiness. A tiny smile etched it's way until his face. Tooth poked her tiny nose and the tiny girl's hazel eyes blinked twice before giggling again. She got up and tried running towards North but slipped over her long untidy hair.

"Oh! Poor baby!" Tooth's voice held concern in it as she helped the girl up.

_'Does she have a name?_' Sandman asked in his own way. Everyone looked up at the jolly big man. North put his hand to rest under his chin as he contemplated names. The other three guardians began yelling out suggestions.

"Noelle!"

_'Mary'_

"Aster!"

"Bunny dear god no!"

"It's a good name mate!"

"Yeah for a boy!"

North shook his head in disapproval and disregarded Tooth and Bunny's discussion. Sandman rolled his eyes at them. He snapped his fingers as a name flew into his jumbled thoughts. Both speaking guardians jumped and turned to his attention.

"Nell." He boomed happily. "Nell North!"  
A high pitched giggle and clapping came from behind them. They all turned to see the girl, now named Nell clap in approval and excitement at the name. Smiles broke out onto the big fours faces.

"Nell North, lovely!" Tooth exclaimed and flew over to the girl. She picked the child up and carried her to North. He accepted her gladly before smiling down at her. Nell snuggled into him and let out a tiny sigh.

"You sure you'll be able to take care of her?" Tooth asked worried.

'We can help you North!' Sandman put in.

"Now, now, if I can deliver every child in the world gifts in one night, then I can take care of one!" He reasoned.  
Bunnymud chuckled before hopping over to him.

"Not the same thing mate." The Australian reminded. North rolled eyes before cooing at the child in front of him.

"Welcome home Nell!" North yelled happily.

**A/N: Hi guys, i'm trying this out again, seeing as i had no time for my other stories and for some reason my account acted up? anyway hope you enjoy this and it's good to be back!**


	2. Frost and North

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the review Enchanted Elf! I do hope I don't make the characters too OOC**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for following!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own jack frost**

**North's Helper: Frost and Darkness**

The silhouette of a body could be seen as it appeared in the lake late at night. It drifted into a ray of light that refracted through water from the moon. The moonlight intensified quickly as the ice on lake began to crack. Instantly the trees around the area began to get covered with snow. The ice in the pond continued to crack slowly until a hole splintered open. A boy drifted out of the water and onto the ice as the whole beneath him closed up. The boy looked no older than 18. He was thin, pale white, icy blue eyes and his hair was snowy. The boy looked around confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dimmed a bit. He walked across the ice as if it would crack beneath his feet. He stubbed his toe on something and looked down to see a wooden staff. Curiosity etched into his face as he picked it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. Frightened he dropped the base of the staff onto the ground quickly. Frost shoot out in front and spreads across the ice. The boy now intrigued touched a few trees with the staff, which allowed the trunks to frost. He began swinging the staff again, more confident this time than the last, and ran across the frozen pond. He made another swing and a gust of wind swirled around his feet before it lifted him into the air. A yell escaped his lips as he looks down and falls back down into the trees. He pulls himself up by a branch and looks out to see a small town off in the distance.

* * *

A collection of simple wooden houses with thatched roofs could be seen. The white haired boy flew in and looked around as he made his way through the town.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." The boy stopped a woman but she walked by as if he did not exist. He caught a small boy run towards his way.

"Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" He asked politely as he crouched down. The little boy ran right through his body as if he was a ghost. The ghost like boy staggered back in shock.

"Hello! Hello!" He yelled desperately. Snow began falling due to his emotions. The towns people continued to pass through emotional boy, unaware of his presence. Shaken by this fact the boy turns around and retreats into the forest.

"My name is Jack Frost" Jack began, "How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago."

* * *

A giant thud caused the dark haired girl to drop the tray of sweets onto the floor. She let out a groan and began sweeping them up. Elves came running from left and right to eat them. The girl began swatting them away with her hand as the sound of a saw being used echoed in the room next door.

"North." She grumbled before piling the rest of the cookies onto the tray. She fixed her elf hat before resuming her walk to the door.

"Hope old Saint Nick enjoys floor flavored." She snickered before bursting through the door. North turned to face a pair of hazel eyes staring back at them along with a mischievous smile.

"Nell!" He rumbled and dropped what he was doing to go hug. The girl, known as Nell swept under his arms and maneuvered the tray so that the pastries didn't fall again.

"Morning dad!" She greeted cheerfully. He laughed and took a treat. He bit into and let out a blissful sigh.

"Delicious as always." He patted her back before returning to what he was doing. Nell put down the tray and followed after him. North looked at her through the corner of his eyes. She had grown much since that faithful day. Now standing at 5'7, Nell still wore an elf hat, but instead of the uniform she wore her pajamas. Her untidy black hair was pulled into a French braid that slung on her left shoulder. Her two stubborn side bangs framed her face as always. North looked back down from observing her and back to his work.

He pulled away from the ice block he was working on and swiveled his chair to the other side of the desk that Nell sat on. She swung her feet as she hummed along with him. He rummages through tools before his eyes finally landed on a tiny hammer.

"Whatcha making?" Curiosity was laced in the girl's voice.

"Watch and see my child!" He answered before setting to work. He began singing a tone as he hammered onto the ice carefully and tactically. Each hit was precise and practiced.

"This better not be ano-" Nell's snarky comment was cut off by the sound of a train made by North. He set the now newly made ice toy train on the ice track. They watched it run around the tracks before it lifted into the air. Nell watched in amazement as it zoomed around her. Her breath had hitch into her throat. It was a beautiful sight indeed. It was making a u-turn from the door when it burst open and it broke into pieces.

"Ach!"  
A yeti cried out covering his mouth in shame. He looked up terrified at both humans. North cried out devastated at another toy being destroyed. The yeti, equally emotional, let out a whimper and hung his head in shame at the destruction he caused. Nell rolled her eyes at the childish manners her father figure could have with his toys. North looked down at the broken toy before taking a moment to collect himself.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" He scolded the yeti. The yeti began yelling back apologizes before explaining the random burst in. It had been many years and Nell still didn't understand them. North let out an annoyed groan before his face became serious after the yeti stopped talking.

"What...? The Globe?" He asked concerned. He bolted out of the seats, grabbed a sword from its sheathand ran into the factory. Nell's face turned into confusion as she got and raced after her father. He was pointing his sword at the elves to move as he made his way towards the giant globes. The tiny bells on the heads of panicking elves part echoed through the room.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" He questioned annoyed.

"Oi!" Nell yelled in offensive.

"It looks good on you dear!" He complimented. Nell rolled her eyes at the kiss up. North pushed through two yetis before he finally made it and looked the lights in Africa flicker on. His face grew with fright as more lights went out. Nell made it in time to see the lights in another continent go off. A tiny gasp escape her.

"But how?" Nell whispered as North grew more concerned. The lights began flickering everywhere around the world. Nell watched each light with disbelief.

"Dad wh-" she was cut off by North yelling out orders to the yeti.

"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" He questioned urgently. The yetis shrugged their shoulders before speaking. A gush of wind whipped into the factory out of nowhere. The lights began to dim and North reached out for Nell. She let out a surprised yelp as he pulled her into him. They stared in fear and outrage as a blanket of black sand swirled over the remaining lights on the globe. It shrouded the entire planet in darkness.

"No..." North whispered. He couldn't be back... It wasn't possible. The elves scurried into panic once agin as the sand whooshed off the globe and onto the ceiling as the remains burst into puffs of smoke and dissipates into the air. North covered Nell into him and it was clear to see, they turned just in time to catch a huge shadow. It flashed across the floors and curving walls of the factory before disappearing. It left nothing but a distant echo of dark laughter. Nell disentangled herself from the big man before covering her mouth as she stared at the remaining darkness.

"Is it... Is it..." She feared quietly.

"Dingle!" North bellowed as a group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves. North hit himself in the face as the excited elves's faces quickly turned to confusion.

"Bloody elves.." He grumbled.

"Make preparations! We are going to have company." He ordered. His face had turned grim as he said those words. He turned to his daughter as she continued to stare at the globe as if it would be wrapped in darkness again.

"Nell." He commanded. Nell took a moment to collect herself and breath before slapping an unemotional face. She looked at her father and stood tall.

"Alert the others, then get dressed into your fighting gear. He's back." Nell nodded firmly and walked over to the emergency lever. She twisted it before slamming down on. The Globe pulsed with energy as it light up and zoomed upwards with the axis shaft facing the roof. In the distance the northern light energy began radiating.

**A/N: Review please and thank you!**


	3. The Guardians

**Disclaimer: I fought for the guardians but I didn't get them**

**North's Helper: The Guardians**

A baby fairy flew over a child's head carrying a coin. She scurried under the pillow and dropped the coin. She quickly came out the other side with a tooth in her hand. She made her way back to towards the gorgeous palace she called home. Hundreds of fairies could be seen flying toward the palace. The little fairy filed away the teeth she had collected on her rounds in tiny drawers made out of woods. Tooth's voice was shooting out coordinates and demands to the millions of little fairies swarming around her. Tooth looked like a bigger versions of the fairies except she fashioned multicolored feathers instead of just different shades of blue. She had marvelous wings that fluttered as spun around sending order here and there.

"Chicago, Sector 6" A dozen fairies came up to face her " 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9." Tooth commanded before gasping.

"22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!" The fairies nodded and headed to their designated destinations.

"Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!" She barked out. To a visitor it looked an air traffic control going on, but it was merely just the one and only tooth fairy giving orders. A mini fairy flew up to Tooth Fairy as thousands of fairies continued their work behind them.

"Wait!" Tooth called out after the baby fairy handed her a tooth. Everyone working stopped their activities and whipped their heads. Tooth turned to face them smiling brightly. She held up a little tooth, and gazed at it with an expression of adoration. The surrounding fairies began making noises filled with excitement.

"It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!" Tooth cooed. "Look how she flossed!" The fairies' tweet like noises began to show concern as they turn to aurora signal that stretched across the sky. The Tooth Fairy gasped in surprise, They hadn't used the signal in years!

_Could it be something has happened to Nell? Was she kidnapped?_ She rocketed off toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her fairies.

* * *

Nell raced pass panic stricken elves and into her designated room. She changed out of her pjs and into her regular attire. Nell pulled her black leggings followed by the denim shorts. She tucked in her button up white shirt was, which was toppled by an over sized green sweater. She strapped the laces of her ankle flat hunter green boots. She left her hair in it's braid before taking out the sword North had given her two Christmas's ago when she was 15. She looped the sheathe into her belt adjusting it to her liking before racing out the door. A small scream was heard as she tripped over the elves who assumed were called Dingle.

"Damn Elves! Wait no!" She called out as they ran inside her room. She groaned and called over yeti, "Mueller, my favorite yeti." He made a sound of surprise before smiling brightly.

"Get them out please?" She batted her eyelashes and the yeti began on scaring the elves out of the room.

* * *

The relaxed face of a sleeping child has a stream of gold sand swirling over his head. The sand has taken the shape of a child playing soccer. Out of the child's window a stream of stand can be seen heading into the sky where other strands are descending to earth. The strands lead up to a golden cloud where they are being controlled by a small portly golden figure. He looked up to see North's emergency signal zips by. Sandy's eyes narrowed and his face etched into concern. He closed his eyes and in an instant the cloud suddenly swirled around him. The cloud changed into a small biplane with Sandy in the cockpit. The plane dove off into the cloudscape and flew into the distance.

* * *

Nell walked into North's room to see a disaster laid out. North was running around trying to get his swords from the elves.

"You bloody elves!" He yelled angrily while swatting at them. Nell raised an eyebrow amused at the sight.

"Can deliver over a million presents to children in one night but can't get his swords back two ruddy elves?" She teased. North let out a startled scream and put his hand over his heart.

"Nell! You give me fright!" He whined like a child. The girl chuckled at her adopted father and picked up one of the elves. She tugged at the end of the sword and flicked the elf of it. The second elf received the same fate as the first.

"The others will be here soon to hurry up!"

* * *

Easter egg popped out of the ground and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them away from the approaching object. Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel Bunnymud raced through a series of tunnel. A hole suddenly appeared in the snow. The pooka's ears popped out before he climbed out and brushed off snow on his body annoyed.

"Ah, it's freezing." He shivered and began slogging through the snow.

"I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" He looked up in the distance to see North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.

* * *

"My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope and dreams." North began as Sandy's biplane circled around the the figures leaving trails of gold sand. "And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him." The other two guardians arrived just after North finished his speech.

"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" Nell asked politely carrying a tray filled with sweeties and mugs with eggnog. Toothiana stopped her orders and whirled around to look at the girl. She let out a squeal and flew over to squeeze the girl into a hug.

"Nell!"

"Too-ah!" Nell shrieked as she felt the tray slip out of her hands. Sandy and Bunnymund raced to catch it before a mess exploded. Tooth picked up the taller girl and spun her into the air. Nell tried grabbing her attention to tell her she couldn't breath. Bunny noticed the poor girl's face turning purple and sighed.

"Mate you're killing her." Tooth gasped and let go of Nell forgetting they were in the air.

"Oh for christ sakes." The Australian grumbled before hopping to catch the falling screeching teenager.

"Bunny boy is officially my favorite." Nell called out while Tooth yelled back a sorry. The pooka smile down at her as he released her on the ground.

"Good to see ya." He grinned at his niece.

"Always a pleasure Aster."

"Guardians! Friends! Nell!" His voice rumbled as he pat his belly for sound. "Your attention please!"

"Oh, this better be good, North." Bunnymund turned his attention towards the jolly old man. Off in the corner Tooth was sending out orders to her fairies,

"Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration."

"To the globe room!" Nell ordered pointing at the room in a childish manner before marching over with the others on her tail.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." She commented lightly as he descended to the ground. Sand images appeared above Sandy's head communicating that he was busy and had a lot of work to do.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North reasoned before going to stand in front of the group. Tooth did her best to shush her mini-fairies until Nell threaten to rip off their wings. It earned her a glare from North and a paled face from Tooth.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and grinned sheepishly at the fairy.

"The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole." North continued as if the girls hasn't spoken. He pointed the globe as the guardians took a look. Nell's face turned grim at the news.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!" Tooth was the first speak after recovering from shock.

"It would seem so, black sand covered the entire globe earlier today." Nell informed.

"What, what...what do you mean black sand?" Bunny inquired confused.

"And then a shadow!" North exclaimed. Bunnymund put his hands and began making wild gestures.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"We did!" Nell countered back, her voice raising.

"Are you sure it wasn't other one of your pranks?" The girl glared at the giant rabbit.

"Of course not!" She snapped.

"Bunny! Nell! We are not exactly sure-" North began.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunnymud scoffed and turned to Sandy, who shrugged while forming a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." He mumbled before going back to paint of his Easter eggs. Nell felt her temper rise.

"Oi! Pay attention!" She kicked the egg out of his hands. Bunny's mouth gaped open at the destroyed and turned to glare at his niece.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." North interjected trying to ease the tension. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at North.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER" He emphasized, "because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Are you serious? Are you really-" Nell also got cut off.

"Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires." Tooth barked at her fairies.

"Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North commented after they recovered. Nell slapped a hand over her face.

"Here we go..." She muttered. She nodded at yeti to serve eggnog to Sandy before suddenly noticing something high above. Bunny barked out a laugh.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." He argued. The moon began to rise into view, high up to the ceiling; its rays of light shining brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the room. Sandy and Nell shared a knowing look. "No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" North rebuked. Sandy pointed to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.

"Guys..." Nell chided in.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare." The pooka shot back.

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy." Tooth's voice was heard yelling out orders to their left. Sandy put his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.

"Guys!" Nell said a bit louder. The guardians ignored them.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous."

"And why are you always such a blowhard!"

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Nell groaned as Sandy waved a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continued to fill the room. North turned his attention towards Tooth.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue."

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy? Or help build toys right Nell?" Tooth shot back angrily. Nell massaged her temples as Sandy tried to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continued their bickering.

"They are so..." Nell grumbled.

"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by." More orders came from the tiny girl.

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?" Bunny mocked at the old Saint Nick.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nell growled.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!" North pleaded.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunnymund snapped.

"You won't have eggs once I get through with both of you." Nell sneered under her breath.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-" Tooth cut in but Sandy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a passing elf by his hat, and vigorously shook it so the bell rang loudly.

"Thank you." Nell breathed in relief. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at quietest of the group. A sand crescent moon formed above the sandman's head. The dizzy elf staggered away after Sandy let go of him. Finally the others turned to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrated on the circle between them.

"Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North questioned. Sandy gave him a deadpan stare as smoke shoot out his ears and Nell hit herself against the close pole.

"Nell you lose brain cells ." North teased. A snarled escaped his adoptive daughter's lips. North smiled and turned to the moon. "It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" Everyone looked at the center of the intense spot of moonlight. It ebbed away, leaving a dark spot which resolved into the silhouette of Pitch. The Guardians gasped in shock.

"It is Pitch." Bunnymund whispered.

"Told ya!" Nell boasted as North pat his belly and gave Bunny a knowing look.

"Manny...what must we do?" North pleaded while Nell scolded him for calling Man of the Moon Manny.

The answer turned out to be the shadow of Pitch disappearing and the moonlight intensifying then shrinking. The light moved and concentrated on illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rose out of the ground slowly revealing a large gem at the head of the pillar. Nell's eyes widen in excitement at the movement of the light.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Toothiana whispered excitedly. The moons light suddenly refracted through the gem casting a light all over the chamber.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." Nell jumped up and down as if she were receiving a present.

"What?! Why?" Bunnymund demanded.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" North answered cheekily.

"Since when do we need help?!" Nell jumped to hit the Easter bunny over the head.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" She sighed dreamily. A Four-Leaf clover formed above Sandy's head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth added.

"Maybe Nell!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nell debated.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunnymund begged to himself. Nell snickered and was met with a flick to her head. She yelped in pain and glared back the taller figure. A bright flash followed by a rush of wind and the image of a figure resolved over the central pillar. They all walked closer for a better look of the hooded figure. He bore a familiar hooked staff.

"Wait who is-"

"Jack Frost." North cut Nell off. The mini fairies all sighed and swooned as the Guardians stood there, stunned.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunnymund cried. Nell shot him a confused looked. Everyone turned to Tooth as she began talking. "Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." Bunnymund began. _Selfish? Irresponsible? Just what was so bad about Jack Frost?_ Nell thought.

"Guardian." North finished. Bunnymund stopped in his tracks and looked at North in shock.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Everyone turned towards the face of the hooded figure.

_Just what was this Jack Frost?_ Nell pondered.

******A/N: What am i supposed to say with the reviews and follows I've gotten quickly? Penny for your thoughts?**

**I didn't think I would have to answer back questions, but it's awesome i get to.**

**Mirage: Nell is not a elf, she works as helper, but she is human. The rest of her back story will be shown**

**throughout the story, so spoilers!**

**BlueBlanket121, Nellie (May i use that as a nickname in the story?), ****Sparrow99, and Innocentangel5500, Assyna: thank you****!**

**Lead Mare: Haha I'm happy you liked it!**


	4. Jack Who

Disclaimer: I could buy them right?

Also read author's note the end please and thank you

**North's Helper: Jack Who? **

"Alright, alright, just who is Jack Frost?" Nell asked annoyed that no one answered her questions.

"Preparations yetis! Go! Go!" North ordered and walked away leaving the three guardians plus Nell. The girl rounded on the sandman, tooth fairy and Easter bunny. Her eyes narrowed as they backed away from her.

"Start talking." She barked. Tooth was the first to speak.

"Jack Frost is... Well Jack Frost has teeth that glisten like freshly fallen snow! Oh! And he's just so!" She swooned, her little fairies repeating the action and becoming more excited. Nell's eyebrow raised in amusement. Someone has a crush.

"He's a selfish, arrogant, immature," Bunny began listing. "Annoying! Easter ruining"

* * *

A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rested atop of a Post Office box. He touched the staff to the ground, a streak of frost across the street. A boy approached a water fountain and moved in for a sip. But as the water shot out it froze magically, and the boy's tongue stuck to the frozen water. His friends around him can't help but burst out in laughter.

"Aahhhhh...!"

* * *

"Always up to pranks!" Bunny continued to list. Nell's eyes light up at the word pranks.

"They're harmless! He wouldn't harm a fly Bunny!" Tooth defended.

"Harmless my Australian ass!" He argued back. An image of sweets appeared over Sandy's head indicating Jack Frost was a sweet spirit.

"Don't listen to him Nell!" Tooth hastily said as her face turned red in anger. Nell stifled a laugh at the thought of Tooth getting pissed off.

* * *

A window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the papers of a writer's flying out the window. Jack Frost doubled over in laughter as he made his way to a cathedral spire take in the view of the full moon.

"Ah, now that, that was fun." He chuckled and made a beat sound with his staff.

"Hey wind..." He called out and the trees began to sway along withe leaves spiraling around. Jack grabbed hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blew past.

"Take me home!" Jack let go from his lost and allowed the wind to carry him into the air and through the clouds. Night quickly turned to day as Jack flew from one horizon to the other.

"Woooooohoooooooooo!"

* * *

Nell was on the floor wiping away the tears that fell as she laughed. Tooth and Bunny had engaged into a full on war of throwing around Christmas ornaments while calling each other names.

"Jack's a sweet boy!"

"You don't even know him!"

"That's not true!"

"If you weren't so into his looks!" Tooth blushed a flaming red at the comment.

"I am not into looks!" She cried.

"And I'm human." Bunny mocked. Nell shot up and glared at the pooka.

"Oi! What's wrong with that?" She demanded. Bunny paled for just a second before smiling. "Nothing mate!"

* * *

Jack fell through the clouds smiling toward the town of Burgess.

"SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAYY!" He bellowed as he zoomed through the streets. Pedestrians that walked by clenched their jackets and reach for their hat. Gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost were left in Jack's wake. The winter spirit flew in, and with the wind behind him skated across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zipped across the pond it knocked a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" The boy told his friends in amazement.

"Here we go again." Someone from the group muttered. The first boy arrived at his front gate, sled in hand while what seemed to be his little sister wearing fairy wings say down on their Greyhound as it lied in the yard.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" The boy objected. The kid named Claude rolled his eyes at his friend.

"That's what you said about aliens." Another boy piped in.

"And the Easter Bunny." Claude inserted after. The first sighed loudly and grabbed his sled.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!" He objected.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself" Jack stated as he hopped off the fence and walked among the kids, peering over their shoulders as they played in the yard.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." Claude laughed. Tiny giggles were heard as the first boy's sister hopped around.

"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" She fell over let out a loud 'Ow' followed by a giant wail. Everyone covered their ears to shield from the noise.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" Sophie's sister called out. Their mom came out rushing and towards her daughter's aid.

"You okay, Soph?" She whispered as she picked up the fallen girl.

"Are we sledding or what?" Claude asked annoyed.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mother scolded before plunking the hat on his head and tweaking his nose.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie's voice was filled with curiosity at the thought of someone else to believe in.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." His mother laughed before going back inside. Jack who was watching everything with a smile, frowned offended at the mother's choice of words.

"Hey." Jack jumped off from the fence as the boys head off to play.

"Who's Jack Frost?" He miffed. _How dare they not know who he is!_

* * *

"Alright so let me get this straight." Nell began as she cleaned the mess that was made, Sandy helping. Tooth and Bunny glared at each other. She let out another chuckle at the pair. They were so stupid at times. She loves them dearly.

"Jack Frost is..." Bunnymund cut her off.

"An ass." Nell glared and threw a stocking at the pooka.

"Don't interrupt it's rude." She teased. He stuck out his tongue and threw the stocking back. She ducked laughing before clearing her throat.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted. Jack Frost is..."

* * *

He reached down and grabbed a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack used his magic to form the perfect snowball. With puckered lips he blew onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turned a light shade of blue. The snowball went flying through the air after Jack let go of it. It hit Jamie smack in the back of the head. The younger boy looked up peeved and turned up to look. His face immediately changed from annoyed to mischievous.

"Okay, who threw that?" He laughed. Jack flew in and landed among the group of kids. He definitely stood out against them.

"Wasn't bigfoot kiddo." Jack answered. Jamie scanned the horizon for the culprit. His eyes landed on a couple kids making snow barricades. An odd boy from the neighborhood with big glasses fell face first into the ground when a snowball made contact with the back of his head.

"Ow!" The boy's friend stepped forward ready to call out the bullies. A snowball later hit her and knocked her back. The girl wiped the snow from her hair and a mischievous face etched it's way onto her.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She cried out. Jamie let out a laugh.

"You struck first!"

"Oh!" Claude joined in. The other boy in the group got struck by a snowball on the side of his head. Claude and Jamie burst out into laughter.

"Free for all!" Jack yelled which within a millisecond the children were in a heated snowball fight, pummeling each other merciless.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack asked as he supplied the kids with more snow. The mayhem continued as Jamie used his sled as a shield. He was knocked down backward into a snowman and it crushed underneath him. A snowball flew over him and hit a tough looking girl. Dread set in amongst the other kids as they waited for the girl's reaction. The girl's eyes narrowed as she let out a low growl.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake." The girl known as Pippa whispered in shock.

"She hit Cupcake!" Monty yelled in fear.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude was genuinely impressed and amazed at such a bold move. Jamie laid flat on his back, terrified as he looked up to see Cupcake standing over him. Jack suddenly hit the girl by the name of Cupcake with a magical snowball which caused the other kids to gasp in horror.

"Did you throw that?" Caleb asked fear in his voice. Both Pippa and Monty denied it.

* * *

"An attractive according to Tooth," The woman blushed furiously.

"He well... He is." She squeaked. Nell smiled gently at her while Bunny and Sandy rolled their eyes.

"Women." Bunny muttered. He let out a yelp when Nell slid under him and knocked him over.

"Bloody human." He groaned while rubbing his bum.

* * *

After a moment Cupcake started laughing as Jack's magic began to take hold of her. Soon Cupcake was chasing the other kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack all the while, ran along side taking pleasure in the excitement.

"Hey, come on. Stop!" Jamie cried.

"You can't catch me."Claude yelled back playfully. Jack smirked at the boy's statement.

"Ooh, little slippery." He jumped ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids began to fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who landed on his sled, and sledded head first down the sheet of ice into town.

"Whooaaooah!" Jamie whooped. All the kids stopped to watch in shock.

"Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!" They yelled.

"Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!" Jamie shoot out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jack's path of ice covered the street as Jamie turned, his speed only escalated, sending him directly into traffic. The boy barely missed a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up. "Whoa!" Jack came to his smiling as Jamie's eyes looked ahead terror but excitement in his eyes. "Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." He said gently.

"Good for nothing, immature," She continued after she got up and as if she hadn't just hurt Bunny.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright." Jack called out. "Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..." Jamie said as he saw people ahead of him and couldn't change his direction.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." Jamie rocketed through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

"Hey, slow down!" A dog walker screamed angrily. Jack flew over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" He cheered. Behind Jamie's random pedestrians were shouting.

"Jamie Bennett?"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look at that dude!" Jamie flew off the sidewalk and back onto the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack made it by Jamie's side he saw the look of excitement come into Jamie's face again. Jack smiled, knowing he was responsible for the child's smile. He looked up seeing an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumped ahead, carried by the wind, to diver the ice trail.

"Whoa!" Jamie's sled suddenly turned narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp. He let out a scream as he closed his eyes. The ramp which he sled on launched him over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus. Jamie's friends stood in awe, mouths wide open, as he sailed through the air.

* * *

"Irresponsible, sweet, gentle." She listed as Bunnymund frowned at her to continue to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Oi, I have input Tooth and Sandy's thoughts too ya know."

* * *

Jamie opened his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turned to joy. Jack looked on smiling. Jamie landed safely in a large mound of snow and Jack jumped onto the statue. He rested his body on his staff.

"Oh my gosh!" Pippa exclaimed as their friends came running to Jamie's aide. Jamie got up and his friends began attacking him with questions.

"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?"

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car–-ERF!" Jamie began before a sofa from the moving van suddenly came flying in and knocked him down.

"Whoops." Jack muttered and winced along with the other kids. Jamie rose up from behind the sofa grinning widely, a new gap could be seen in his smile.

"Cool! A Tooth!" He exclaimed holding it up.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" The others praised.

"Oh, no..." Jack said disheartened.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" Somebody whined.

"No!" Jack barked out.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!"

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" Jack claimed but no one heard him.

* * *

"Prank master, well actually I might have something to say about that, that doesn't fit quite right with me; mischievous, womanizer-"

"He is not!" Tooth once again defended.

"You know he is Tooth." Bunny nagged which landed him on the floor again.

"Don't nag at her." Nell scolded.

* * *

"I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?" The kids all began to shout as Jamie showed then his tooth. Jack looked down from the statue with frustration. Storm clouds grew overhead rumbled and darken. Flurries of snow began to intensify.

"Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time." One complained before the others agreed and began to take off. Jack jumped down from the statue, trying to engage the kids again. He blocked Jamie's way as the boy came running at him.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" He cried as Jamie ran through as if he where a ghost. Jack blinked at what had just occurred his feelings getting the best of him again.

"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co- old." Cupcake mocked the other kids. Jack's temper subsided as the kids left. He whipped up a little wind and disappeared.

* * *

"Winter spirit out there." She finished as North entered the room once again.

"I so have to meet him!" Her eyes sparkles in excitement at the thought of a challenge. Bunny's eyes doubled in size, he was not going to allow his niece figure get near that boy. Even if he was guardian, he didn't want heartbreak for her. Not after the last spring spirit whose heart he broke.

"Absolutely not." He ordered. Nell whipped her head to face the Australian.

"You're not the boss of me." She snapped, her temper rising every second. "He's not bad person Bunny!" North added coming to his daughter's aid.

"Don't care, I don't want her heart being broken." Bunny continued. Tooth looked up at the fight about to break out. Her breath hitched in her throat, _Jack and Nell wouldn't fall for each other... That's absurd._

"Who the hell says I'm going to fall for him?" Nell questioned, her fist and jaw clenching . She narrowed her eyes at her so called favorite guardian other than North. The Easter bunny groaned at his niece. _When did she get so stubborn and hotheaded?_

"Just look at Tooth she way into him!" Bunny pointed out and said girl hid her face.

"I'...I'm not!" She stammered.

"You're not my father!" Nell sneered. Sandy tried to calm down the girl when he felt the room become darker. North realized the state of things and put his hands on Bunny's shoulders. The Australian shoulder's sagged and he looked at the room realized what was going on. Nell was close to breaking before she took a big breath and relaxed.

"You're right... I'm not," Bunny said defeated, Nell smiled brightly and the room brighten up. "But if I catch him making any sudden moves on you, he can forget his eggs." Nell, Tooth, Sandy and North's face all scrunched up in disgust at the image of Bunny doing such a thing.

"Too much information Mund." Nell complained before laughing.

**A/N: WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU MAKE ME CRY. Anyway here's this chapter, I'll be going out of town and away from wifi for the weekend so I won't post the next chapter till Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll be writing though!**

**Thank you Darkus Rose Gurl, Concentrated Rainbowjuice, Bunny, Dreaming of reading!**

**Blackvelvet97: I don't really wanna spoil what i have plan for nell so i can't even answer that!**

**Nellie: Thank you so much ! :D**


	5. Operation KSMFHFB

Disclaimer: I kidnapped Jack.

**North's Helper: Operation Kidnap Super**

**Mega Foxy Hot Frost Boy**

Nell walked into her room after her debate with Bunnymund. She excused her and rushed to her room. Once the door closed she slid to the floor. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"That has never happened." She whispered shocked. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. The room had become so moody and dark as her temper rose.

"They all looked at me as if I were..." Nell hid her face in her arms. She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. Silently tears fell as she whipped them away with the sleeve of her sweater.

_ I am not going to cry. I'm better than that. Nothing will be solved with crying. Nothing..._ She was quite aware she was adopted, it explained why she didn't have a Russian accent. That and Mrs. North couldn't have children. She never cared for her real parents since they left her. North was her father now and he loved her. _That's all that matters right? _On the other side of the door, the guardians looked at each other concerned written on each of their faces.

"North..." Tooth asked timidly. The Russian turned to his small friend before sighing. He rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes.

"It hasn't happened since she little." He began. A yeti rushed forward and pulled a seat for him to sit on.

"It felt as if..." North glared at Bunnymund before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

Jamie played with his toy as he retold his adventure today to his little sister.

"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars," He mimed himself flying in the air with a toy robot. "And then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." The robot crashed onto the bed as Sophie and their dog listened intensely.

"And then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see?" Jamie opened his mouth, "My tooth came out!" He exclaimed.

"Ah hoo hay ow!" Mrs. Bennett laughed as she watched her son tell his story from the doorway. Sophie laughed and tried sticking her finger in the gap that had formed in his gums.

"Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" She asked as she walked over to her children Jamie set down the toy robot on his nightstand and grabbed a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a camera and flashlight.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He answered cheekily. "Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come." His mom laughed.

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" He protested. The last sentence sent his little sister haywire. "Hide, hide, hide, hide!" Their mom picked Sophie up off the bed and lifted her over her shoulder. Their dog quickly took her place on the bed and began licking Jamie's face.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." His mother demanded and Jaime sighed. Jack watched from outside, hanging upside down through the window. The glass of the window frosted all over at his touch.

* * *

"Where's Sandy?" Nell questioned curiously looking for the sandman. Bunnymund, Tooth, and North looked up from their plans to address the girl. No one mentioned the puffy eyes or red cheeks.

"Went out for his round." Tooth answered and smiled softly. Nell nodded before walking over to their plans. Images of how to kidnapped Jack Frost were drawn. Most of them included painful tactics, which probably came from Bunny. She chuckled quietly and looked to see the guardians staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She raised an eyebrow before her face turned to shock. "Did one of the elves take my hat?" She panicked. North was the first to speak.

"You're not wearing shorts and leggings l!"

"You're actually wearing jeans!" Tooth added. She shook her head before looking down at the plans. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration at the recent plan they had come up with.

"It wouldn't work." She mumbled to herself. She began chewing on her bottom lip as she grabbed the pencil and drew up a better plan. Bunnymund hopped over to get a better look at the drawing. "That might actually work..." Nell let out a snort.

"Of course it will." He rolled his eyes at her arrogance before beckoning Tooth and North towards the table.

* * *

Jack flipped onto the roof a little pensive. He made his way towards the roof's peak and looked up at moon.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?" He asked.

No response came.

"Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me."

Nothing.

"You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." The Moon shined silently down and Jack turned away in frustration. He leaped off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and began walking across some telephone wires. A stream of sand suddenly zipped by him, then another, which swooped in front of him. Jack turned and looked up, a smile now plastered his lips.

"Right on time, Sandman." He whispered as it descended Tom the sky and drifted into the windows in town. He ran along the telephone wire until he could reach out and intercepted one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream took the shape of a dolphin which turned toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a child's dream.

* * *

"You coming Tooth?" Nell asked as she fastened the laces to her boots. The fairy looked up from her discussion with her helpers. She smiled softly at the younger girl.

"No, have to give orders for the other fairies."

"But you won't see your boyfriend then." She teased. Tooth grew red as she shot Nell a glare. A giggle escaped the girl.

"Kidding!" Tooth rolled her eyes before going back to her job.

"Don't do anything reckless now will ya Nell." Tooth pleaded. Nell's grin grew and she nodded like a two year old.

"It's just kidnapping Jack Frost! No big!" Her hands made their way to rest on the back of her head while her legs crossed one another. "He's not stupid." Tooth scolded lightly.

"I'll be fine sheesh, operation K.S.M.F.H.F.B. is a go." The fairy lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Operation kidnap super mega foxy hot frost boy!" Nell explained. Tooth felt a tiny pang of jealousy and anger at the name. Even though Nell had never seen Jack nor was he really hers, she couldn't see herself enjoying those two together. She shook her head away from thoughts that involved her fairies pinning Nell onto a wall while they extracted her teeth violently.

"Oi! We're leaving Nell." Bunnymund shouted from afar. Nell bid her goodbye to Tooth and left.

* * *

Sand floated into a room where Cupcake actually slept in hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirled over her head, and morphed into a little girl riding a unicorn. She smiled at the lovely dream as it flew around the room which was pink and covered in unicorns. Darkness crawled it's way into the room as a wispy, shadowy figure appeared out from under the bed, and rose up.

"Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!" He cooed as face softened and leaned down to the girl. "And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear."  
Pitch reached into Cupcake's dream, and touched a bony finger to the unicorn. It turned ashen,black, and disintegrates instantly.. Cupcake flinched in her sleep as Pitch snickered in delighted.

"Hahaha! That never gets old!" He gloated as he swirled the sand around turned it all into black corrupted Nightmare.

"Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right." He encouraged. The black sand morphed into a horrific shadowy bucking horse. "Yes. What a pretty little Nightmare." Gleefully, he grabbed the Nightmare's mane -

"Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over." He sent it out the window, where it joined a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They took off and flew into the night sky. Pitch stepped out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looked up to the sky and stares at the moon.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend." He scoffed. " You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?" He got no response. "I will get her back." He snarled.

* * *

Nell and two yetis flew out of a portal as a hole opened up near them and Bunny hopped out. Nell let out a groan as she got up from the floor and sent a glare at the snickering pooka.

"Shut it Aussie."

"Hey!" She whipped off dust from her jeans and sweater. Once she straighten up, she stalked off to her planned position. From her spot she could see a figure walking along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zipped by behind him.

"Whoa!" Jack leaped over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zoomed from behind him. He jumped down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. Nell kicked out her leg so a trash can fell over grabbing Jack's attention. Jack jumped down from the truck and backed up out of the alleyway into a clearing. It was dark and shadows could be seen moving around. Bunny was the first to step into the light a bit.

"Hello, mate." Jack turned around ready to strike when he squinted to see a closer look at the familiar voice. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack asked bewildered. Bunny snorted. "Yes." He whipped out his boomerang and casually looked at it as he held it in his hands.

"But this is about something else-"

"For Christ sakes Bunny you can go at him later." A girl's voiced echoed. Before Jack realizes what was happening a figure swooped down from under legs making him flip over onto his bum. He looked around shocked that he had been caught off guard.

"Hey!" Nell crouched to his level on the floor and grabbed him by his neck. Jack began thrashing around as she put a blindfold on. The yetis then snatched him up as soon as she let go.

"Put me down! What the..." Jack was cut off as he was shoved head first into a sack. He began yelling out profanities while Nell walked over to Bunny.

"Ya know he kinda cute." She teased as the Easter Bunny turned red in anger.

"Don't even-"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand off at him before smiling. She walked over to a deserted bag and slung over her neck. She rummaged through it until a snow globe was pulled out. Nell threw it to the wall nearest to her and a portal opened up.

"Ya coming?" She asked.

"Me?" Bunny laughed, "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

"Pussy!" Nell called out as he stamped his foot on the ground and a rabbit whole appeared.

"Heard that!" Was the lasting Nell heard as Bunny disappeared. She snapped her fingers at the yetis and try three Jack through the portal. He let out a yell at the sudden change of gravity. The yetis followed him and Nell soon joined

**A/N: HELLO LOVELIES I AM BACK. If you caught my a very potter musical reference in the chapter title i love you.**

**Anyway thank you all for the reviews and follows!**

**Pianogirl: A pooka is the type of species Bunnymund is, it's basically a giant rabbit**

**Lokirka: I'm so happy I put you in a good mood wow! if you ever feel the need to talk well i'm here!**

**Blublanket: I love you**

**Also, if you guys have questions about the story or comments or even suggestions just message me! I could always use help!**


	6. Brief Meeting?

Disclaimer: Sigh

**North's Helper: Brief Meeting**

The sack flew out of the portal and landed on the floor followed by the yetis and Nell. Tooth was yelling out orders while Bunny, North and Sandy we're in a heated argument in hushed tones. Nell made a sign to tell the Yetis to hold onto still as she made her way to the men in the room.

"She's too-"

"Bunny you-"

"I know but-" Was all she could hear before they hushed up as Sandy recognized her.

"Yello!" She beamed and pointed at the bag.

"He's here." North asked, it felt more like a statement. She nodded her head.

"Mission accomplished." She saluted and gave a goofy smile. North chuckled and brought her into a hug. She was lifted off her feet and cried to be put. Just as Jack struggled out of the sack to see two elves staring at him, Nell walked into her room to change out of shirt into something more easier to move in.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." Jack heard Tooth as he looked around.

"Quiet." North bellowed which caused Jack to look to see him and Sandman looking down at him. To his other side Tooth was surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who came and left as she blurted out orders.

"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" She rubbed her head from where the elf had been thrown and turned to glare at who threw him. North cleared his throat again and they all turn to a bewildered Jack.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North exclaimed as he held out his arms to welcome Jack, as Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack muttered when two yetis suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down." He exclaimed squirming in their hold.

"I hope the yetis and Nell treated you well?"

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal... Wait Nell? That girl who dropped kicked me?" He asked. Bunny snickered while North rolled his eyes.

"That girl..." Jack grumbled, but was unheard by the others except Bunny who narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously." North began with introductions.

"Obviously." He smirked and Bunny stood off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack whipped around to notice the mini fairies hovering near him and swooning.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" Tooth glided quickly towards the white haired boy before he could answer.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." She greeted excitedly and tried to contain her giddiness. At that moment Nell walked out of her room not making a sound to cause attention towards her. Bunny hopped over to her quickly as Jack and Tooth talked.

"My, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Nell covered her snickers at Tooth sticking her face down Jack's mouth. Never thought she'd be so straightforward.

"What up Mund." She greeted quietly as she lifted to fingers and saluted.

"Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth swooned followed by her helpers who batted their lashes at Jack who looked confused.

"Somebody's in love." Nell teased as Bunny laughed quickly but stopped when he caught Nell trying to get a better look at Jack.

"Right, mate North asked me to tell you that the Yeti's need help with coloring the toys." He lied smoothly.

"Again? " her tone was exasperated before nodding and leaving the room and Jack Frost behind.

"Girls, pull yourselves together...Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth composed herself. Jack saw a small figure pass by him and he turned only to be met with nothing. Nell on the other hand got back from where she crouched down to get a box.

"Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!" North urged and the sandman bolted up awake.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. The wisp of dreamsand above Sandy's head morphed into a barrage of images.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." The sound of a box being thrown to a table was heard and heavy breaths which caused everyone to look around. Nell crouched down again away from sight and Bunny began coughing loudly to get everyone's attention again.

_ Alright, Alright, demanding kangaroo, ha ha kangaroo_, Nell smiled to herself.

"I musta done something really bad to get you four together." Jack walked away from the group towards the sound , frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marched past, then turned around to face the rest.

"Am I on the naughty list?" He asked innocently. This caused Nell to look up and North to chuckle. She studied the back of his white head waiting for her father's response.

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North smiled.

"How come?" Jack asked titling his head in confusion.

"Ah, good question." Bunny added, he saw Nell coming towards them with a box. "Tiooooon, Ooooh where did you say the toys were again North?" Nicholas sent me a look before answering,

"Downstairs." Nell let out an inaudible groan before turning back and taking the stairs to the toy shop. Bunny muttered a tiny yes.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North answered turning his attention back to Jack. As Nell walked down she saw a couple of yetis and a dozen or two of elves run up with ceremonial torches, banners, instruments, and cookies. She raised an eyebrow and continued on her way. She heard the sound of music and whooping and of the elves screaming in celebration upstairs. Jack brushed off a few baby teeth who tried to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" His voice was drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" North cheered as an elf marching band walked into the room playing music. Two yetis moved Jack on to a designated spot on the floor where an elf was pointing at his bare feet and then to another labor of elves carrying what seemed like Nell's shoes.

"Huh?"

A Yeti handed North an old large book which he blew off the dust, opened it, and began clearing his throat. Jack clenched his jaw as he scanned the room around him: The mini fairies fawning, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic mood, North look of pride, the elves and yetis making a celebration. Nell walk backed inside the room as soon as the winter spirit slammed his staff sown causing a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches went out and everything stopped while Nell slipped on the patch of ice.

"Bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth while rubbing her bum. She looked up from behind the table she was near, her sore bottom now allowing her to stand.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack snapped. Nell's eyes widen as North burst out in laughter holding the book in his hands. He stopped and looked at Jack's stone faced.

"Of course you do!" He pointed at the elves, "Music!"

The elves blared the trumpets again and Nell covered her ears in annoyance.

"No music!" Jack shouted angrily and the music went out again. An elf, by the name is Spot, which Nell named, threw his trumpet to the ground and stormed off. When he passed by the hidden girl he stuck out his tongue and went into her room.

"No wait!" She whispered hastily._ Man was the Jack guy a jerk! He's caused more problems than me! Bunny was right..._ she looked up at face his again before crawling to her room to stop the destructive creature _, but he is good eye candy..._

"Look, this is all very flattering,but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." He explained and North narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny agreed.

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth retorted and smiled gently. Tooth swooped in and turned Jack's attention to the massive globe behind him. "Each of those lights is a child."

Jack looked up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of it . North suddenly moved to Jack's side.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." He began until he heard struggling and turned to see Tooth examining Jack's teeth.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She blushed and removed her fingers. Bunny let out a chuckle, "can't believe she missed that." Jack moved way from the Globe and back towards the center of the room. The door on the far left burst open and Nell came out in shorts with leggings and a white tanktop with a green Christmas sweater holding the elf Spot with murderous eyes.

"I'll kill them! All of them!" She snarled. Everyone turned in shock at her outburst.

"It destroyed everything! Everything I worked so hard on! Little pieces of shit!"

"Whose that?" Jack asked curiously at the tall girl who burst into the room. North's eyes doubled in size as he looked at the girl to Jack and back. Nell stared at the white haired boy in front of her._ Damn he is attractive._ Sandy blew dust at her on impulse and she slowly lost conscious.

"SANDY!" North yelled and ran to the girl's side before she hit the floor. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sleeping girl.

_What had just happen?_

**A/N: Y'all must hate me... I HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION, I SWEAR. I STARTED READING CITY OF BONES AND WELL, MY LIFE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THESE BOOKS I AM SORRY. okay this chapter was so bad like damn i don't even... sigh, at least next chapter we get Jack and Nell! Sorry for it being so short**

**Question timeeeeeeee:**

**FrostyNightmare: Here it is and i'm so happy i could make you life! also thank you!**

**Blackvelvet: Haha so you caught it! i guess you can guess what i have plan c;**

**Blue: you, you are definitely my favorite, thank you for the correction! ilysm**

**Mirage: I purposely didn't put in that Nell noticed in the last chapter the change of the room, but she did, and she felt what the others felt... now i don't want to spoil what i have in mind, but it'll make sense later on i promise, if i don't mess up the story that is.**

**Aw man i would love to greet and put all the new followers and reviewers but i can't! i love you guys so much thank you!**


End file.
